A Christmas Revelation
by Katsushika Kahori
Summary: Lin and Mai have an interesting relationship. This is just a short introspective look at it. Romance exists if you squint


**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. Actually, I don't own any series, or manga, or story ideas, or origins. *cries* MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING!**

**So in retrospect I have no idea why I wrote this… it's not even a pairing I like… it just popped into my head one day and… well, here it is… Enjoy~**

"Mai!"

A voice rang through the silence that had been pervading the office. It must be Naru again. I rolled my eyes and went back to my typing.

"Coming!" Another voice broke the calm as a small, teenage girl went crashing past my chair balancing a tray of tea on her head. "Stupid prick." It was muttered quietly under her breath, loud enough that only I could hear. I grinned.

"Is that Oolong?"

"Of course it's not… you said the other day to buy white tea…"

"Mai, don't tell me you _only _bought white tea…"

"Naru! I'm not a mind reader! Go buy it yourself if you wanna be a prick about it!"

I flinched as I heard a crunching sound and the door being slammed open. Seconds later Mai stormed past me and out the front entrance. I turned in my chair and stared contemplatively at the closed door. Should I go after her? I shook my head; probably not. She was still under the belief that I highly disapproved of her… I knew of course where she'd gotten the idea. First she'd crushed me with a book case and then I'd all but told her straight out that I strongly disliked her… But I'd never thought to explain that it was all a ruse. It wasn't that I didn't like her. It was that she was much too young for me to like her.

I chuckled and went back to my typing. The one thing I could say for myself was that at least I had incredible restraint and self control.

Outside the door Mai leaned against the wall and stared at her feet. She'd been sure that Lin would follow her out. Or at least, she'd hoped he would.

"Come on Mai… What were you thinking?" She sighed digging her heels into the dirt of the flowerbed. "Why would he follow you out if he didn't even care?"

The question left more grief nestled in her mind than she would have liked and she frowned nervously. Really, what had come over her lately?

"MAI!"

The voice echoing from the depths of the back office rattled the windows and I saw Mai flinch noticeably. I resisted the urge to offer to go instead as she rushed past me into the cave. I spent the next few minutes listening to the rumbling and crackling of offensive words, ill spoken requests, and general rudeness that only Naru was capable of. I sighed.

"I can't believe him…" I heard her mutter sadly, trudging back towards the kitchen.

I turned back to my typing somewhat reluctantly and bit my lip.

Mai leaned against the counter, thinking. Once again it had been the perfect chance for Lin to interfere. Why hadn't he? She fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt and chewed on her lip. What was she really hoping for? What was it she wanted exactly?

"Get a hold of yourself!" She scolded herself quietly while picking up the abhorred tea tray and heading back towards the office.

"Lin, Naru went home early so… Should I lock up? Or are you going to?"

The tentative voice took it's time winding through my tired brain but when it finally registered I started and turned to see the small form standing in the doorway questioningly.

"No, I can lock up." I said curtly.

Internally, I cursed myself to the depths of hell when I saw her stiffen at my tone.

"Thank you, Mai." I muttered quickly.

She smiled timidly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and leaning back in my chair rubbed a hand over my eyes. Really, what was with that girl?

On the walk home Mai wondered worriedly what was really going on in her head. Despite how hard she thought she couldn't comprehend this strange crushing feeling that was pervading her chest. Had she expected something more? More what? From Lin?

She kicked a stone across the road.

"Lin! Lin, Lin, Lin, Lin!"

The canary like voice whirled through the office like a song and I cringed.

"What is it Mai?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing~" She giggled. "I just wanted to make sure you were still here!" She clung onto my arm more tightly and I resisted the urge to sigh.

She'd gotten into the Christmas wine thinking it was just carbonated juice and had drunk herself into quite a state. I'd been put on watch duty while Naru investigated a case with Masako. No rest for the weary, even on Christmas…

"Lin… sometimes I feel like you're not really here." She suddenly muttered with a pout.

I blinked in surprise and glanced down at the small intoxicated girl attached to my arm.

"You just… disappear into the background! It's so annoying!" She stuck out her tongue as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

"Well, what do you know?" I whispered, still looking at the dear, familiar face as it slowly fled the snow filled world to a warmer, happier place. "You know me best after all."

**Why did I write this drivel? Ugh, don't judge me guys! Haha **

**Reviews are always welcome~ ;u;**


End file.
